


Alligator [fanvid] (Of Monsters and Men)

by arestlesswind



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "And now I take control, I'm fever dreaming."
Kudos: 2





	Alligator [fanvid] (Of Monsters and Men)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNsaKwk2aVw


End file.
